rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayman
Rayman 'is the mascot of Ubisoft and the main character in the Rayman franchise and the first three games of the Rabbids franchise...he first appeared in the very successful 1995 game called Rayman 1...'' he will then appear in ''Rayman 2 The Great Escape and Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc ''and later apperard in Rayman Raving Rabbids...he is always trying to stop the Rabbids' schemes. He stopped them from stealing the Globox children, taking over the world and taking over his television. In Rayman: Raving Rabbids, Rayman and the 3 of the kids Globox kids were eating a picnic. But then, they got tooken underground and replaced by Rabbids. The Bunnies however refused on taking the food Rayman offered. Then, Rayman was taken to the Rabbids Stadium where he would have to play through thousands of minigames to unlock the Globox babies and set them free. Next, in Rayman: Raving Rabbids 2, Rayman found out on the news that the Rabbids were taking over earth. So he took out his dusty plunger gun and fought the Rabbids disguised as one. After that, the Rabbids chase after him. But they somehow got inside his TV. Can he get the Rabbids outside his TV? After Rayman: Raving Rabbids TV Party, Rayman hasn't seen the Rabbids since but Rayman videogames are still made today. Video Games * '''Rayman - 1995 * Rayman 2 The Great Escape - 1999 * Rayman M/Arena -2001 * Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc - 2003 * Rayman Hoodlums Revenge - 2005 * Rayman Raving Rabbids - 2006 * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 - 2007 * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party - 2008 * Rayman Origins - 2011 * Rayman Legends - 2013 * Rayman Adventures - 2015 Friends * Globox: Rayman's best friend that first appeared in Rayman 2 * Betilla: a fairy from Rayman 1 * Ly: a fairy from rayman 2 * Teensies: magical creatures from the glade of dreams * Baby Globoxes: sons and doughters of Globox and Uglette * The Magician(formely): a magician that give rayman tips to survive in Rayman 1 and Rayman origins * Murfy: a really annoyng fly who is though really helpfoul to rayman * Uglette: Globoxes wife * Clark the giant: a powerfoul and frendly giant that appeard in Rayman 2 * Carmen the whale: a purple whale that lives in the whales bay (rayman 2) * Sssssam the snake: a snake that lives in the marshes of awaking. Enemies * Mr. Dark * Admiral Razorbeard * Andre * The Magician * Rabbids * Reflux Powers Rayman's main power is his telescopic fist used in Rayman 1,Rayman Revolution, Rayman 3,Rayman origins and Legends. In Rayman 2 he uses his magic fist to overtake the Robo pirates While in the Rayman raving rabbids trilogy he will mostly use plungers to defeat the rabbids. Trivia * It was never explained what happened to Rayman after Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, but since Rayman did not appear in future rabbids games after TV Party, he was probably kicked out of Earth and went back to the Glade of Dreams as seen in Rayman Origins onwards. * Rayman only appeared in the Raving Rabbid Series for only 3 games but in the 3rd one he dissapeared but still has his own series. Gallery Rayman in his Rabbid costume.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Rayman Raving Rabbids Category:Characters from Rayman Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who will be in smash asshoel